Amor na Escuridão Versão Revisada
by L-Astha
Summary: [U.A.] Kagome está cega depois de uma luta com um yokai, InuYasha pretende ensinála a se defender. Quando tudo que resta é desconfiança, pode o amor nascer na escuridão? [Versão revisada]


**Amor na escuridão**

**

* * *

**

**Versão revisada – Sim, aqui é a Naru!**

_Eu disse que faria quando tivesse tempo, não é?_

_Resolvi colocar a mão na massa – nesse caso no fic – E percebi que não vou conseguir fazer tudo de uma vez como desejava. Vou revisar aos poucos – Reescrever muita coisa, na verdade – E publicar nesse outro profile que também é meu :D_

_Admito que será lento, tenho muitos fics em aberto - Que no momento são prioridade -, mas ao menos comecei, certo?_

_Esse capítulo foi reescrito, então é bom que as pessoas o leiam, mesmo quem já conhece a história há muito tempo. ( Ele 'cresceu' umas duas páginas :D) – Estou completando algumas coisas soltas, explicando melhor alguns acontecimentos. - Talvez os próximos capítulos contenham mais mudanças do que este. :)_

_Qualquer duvida, chequem meu livejournal – Link está no meu outro profile (Naru L) – Avisos, comentários e reviews serão respondidos por lá._

_Espero que gostem!_

**Disclaimer** – _InuYasha__ me pertence agora tanto quanto quando comecei a escrever fics... Ou seja, não é meu! T-T_

**Fanfic** – _Naru__-L_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 **

- Explique novamente por que exatamente estou fazendo isso? - InuYasha perguntou, ignorando o suspiro desanimado que escapou dos lábios de Miroku antes que respondesse,

- _A garota é prima de Sangô_.

- Isso não explica a razão para que eu seja obrigado a fazer isso. – InuYasha falou com seu mal humor habitual.

- É um favor para mim. – Miroku girou os olhos, apertando o volante, e imaginando que aquilo era o pescoço do amigo. Por que, ao menos uma vez, InuYasha não podia fazer algo sem questionar a razão pelos menos cinqüenta vezes?

- Você me deve muitos favores, Miroku.

- Sesshoumaru cortou sua mesada. – O rapaz moreno respondeu sem paciência -, e remuneração será o suficiente para que você não tenha que rastejar implorando perdão para conseguir algum dinheiro.

- Não acha que devia ser mais cordial já que estou lhe fazendo um favor? - InuYasha cruzou os braços na frente do peito, virando o rosto para a janela - Certo, você me convenceu. Não farei mais perguntas.

- _Eu já tinha o tinha convencido antes, InuYasha.._. - Miroku falou, tentando não rir. Ver InuYasha agindo como uma criança mimada era sempre engraçado. – Lembra quando liguei para sua casa por uma semana seguida?

- Feh!

- Sem mais perguntas? – Miroku saiu da estrada de asfalto, entrando em uma particular, feita de terra. - Não quer saber como Kagome é?

- E ouvir suas descrições estranhas? – InuYasha começou, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Não, obrigado. Prefiro ver isso com meus próprios olhos – Bateu as garras na porta, tentando se distrair com a paisagem. – Deixo você me contar como aconteceu.

- Como é?

- Como ela ficou cega?

- Sangô não me deu permissão para falar sobre esse assunto.

- Ela tem que te dar permissão para falar?

- Não para falar! – Miroku protestou corando – Apenas para falar sobre esse assunto em particular...

- Legal, ela finalmente domesticou você! – InuYasha falou em tom de troça – Que truques mais você aprendeu? Sentar? – Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter a expressão séria – Não, já sei! Ela o ensinou a seguir apenas sua dona!

- Cale a boca, InuYasha. – O moreno falou entre dentes.

- Responda a droga da pergunta, Miroku. – InuYasha deu de ombros – Vocês me forçaram a vir até aqui, servir de babá para uma garota cega, e agora não posso saber como diabo ela ficou desse jeito?

- Ah, droga! Tudo bem. Foi um... Acidente, sabe... Uma... – Miroku respirou fundo, murmurando a ultima palavra, esperando que o amigo não o ouvisse. – Explosão.

- EXPLOSÃO! – Miroku gritou, fazendo Miroku pular a seu lado.

- Sim, bem... – Miroku girou os olhos suspirando – Ela é uma Miko, estava ajudando Sangô em uma missão quando—

- Vocês querem me matar? – InuYasha quase gritou, sobressaltando o rapaz a seu lado novamente – Querem que eu tome conta de uma Miko que não consegue controlar seus poderes e acabou cega?

- Não foi assim que aconteceu, InuYasha – Miroku falou devagar, tentando acalmar o amigo que parecia a ponto de pular para fora do carro e disparar pela estrada de volta para a cidade.

- Conte o que aconteceu. Em detalhes. – InuYasha completou, observando Miroku acelerar na estrada de terra – Por que não importa quem vai tentar me impedir, se achar que corro risco de ser morto por uma maluca qualquer, vou voltar para a cidade. – Estreitou os olhos quando não obteve resposta. – Pedir desculpas a Sesshoumaru parece mais seguro.

- Você... Lembra daquele yokai que estava causando muitas mortes em Tóquio até dois meses atrás? – Miroku esperou que o amigo concordasse com um aceno antes de continuar

– Sangô passou quase um ano investigando sobre isso. – InuYasha concordou.

- Sim, ela estava frustrada por ele sempre conseguir fugir no ultimo momento, atacando jovens que moravam sozinhas, normalmente recém saídas da adolescência. – Miroku fez uma pausa, respirando fundo – Sangô desistiu de tentar sozinha e resolveu pedir ajuda a Kagome seis meses atrás, e conseguiram encontrá-lo, as duas conseguiriam exterminá-lo, mas...

- Mas?

- Kagome estava namorando um cara, tinham se conhecido pouco tempo antes que ela se juntasse a Sangô e elas acabaram descobrindo que ele era na verdade o yokai que procuravam.

- Ela estava namorando um yokai? – InuYasha riu sarcástico – Isso é engraçado, uma Miko e um Yokai...

- Ele estava usando um disfarce, na verdade se aproximou dela para se proteger. - Miroku parou o carro e virou-se para o amigo. – Ele sabia que elas eram primas, e mais cedo ou mais tarde uniriam forças para encontrá-lo, imagino que pensou em ganahr sua confiança e matá-la. – Ele apertou o volante novamente, franzindo o cenho – De certa forma seu plano funcionou, porque quando Kagome-sama o viu ficou paralisada.Não podia acreditar que o homem gentil com quem passara tanto tempo e o yokai cruel eram a mesma pessoa... – Fez uma pausa, balançando a cabeça – Só por um segundo. Apenas por um segundo, mas... - Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça - Foi o bastante para que ele a ferisse... Sangô o acertou, mas ficou preocupada com Kagome, e ele acabou escapando... Novamente.

- Então, vocês não sabem se ele esta morto?

- Não com certeza. – Miroku baixou os ombros desanimado - Sangô disse que ele estava bem ferido, mas não conseguiram achar o corpo.

Por isso quiseram que eu viesse para cá? Para servir de guarda-costas? - InuYasha perguntou - E o que vai impedi-la de tentar me matar quando perceber o que sou?

- Sangô e eu já explicamos tudo a família dela, eles concordaram... Miroku olhou para a casa - Apenas Sangô e Kagome estão morando aqui... Ela disse que não queria ficar perto de ninguém, que não precisava da pena de ninguém. - Miroku balançou a cabeça - Sangô concordou porque acha que tudo isso é passageiro, mas...

- Quanto tempo faz?

- Quase um mês.

- O mais provável é que ela não volte a enxergar, certo?

- O médico disse que não existem danos físicos, mas...- Miroku respirou fundo antes de continuar - O problema foi causado por magia, não se sabe o que pode acontecer... - Abriu a porta e saiu do carro - Na verdade, Sangô acha—

- Que isso é um sinal de que o yokai ainda está vivo. – InuYasha completou, saindo do carro.

- Como você sabe disso?

- É obvio que os poderes dele ainda estão ativos, e por isso ela não recuperou a visão.

- Entendo. - Miroku falou, começando a subir os degraus e tocando a campainha - Tente fingir que é educado ao conhecer Kagome.

- Feh! - InuYasha cruzou os braços e observou a porta sendo aberta.

- Pensei que demoraria mais para convencer o cabeça-dura! – Sangô sorriu, fazendo um sinal para que entrassem

- Oi, pare com isso... – InuYasha estreitou os olhos - Ainda posso mudar de idéia e ir embora!

- Claro, InuYasha...- Sangô falou, piscando para Miroku - Fiquem a vontade, vou chamar K-chan! - Sangô entrou em um corredor, desaparecendo...

Os dois sentaram no sofá e esperaram.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- **K-chan, abra a porta!** - Sangô falou pala décima vez, batendo na porta com mais força.

- Iie! - A resposta veio do outro lado, o que fez Sangô suspirar - Eu já disse que map sairei do quarto enquanto houver visitas.

- É só Miroku! - Sangô falou, tentando convencê-la a sair

- Não tente me enganar, Sangô-chan...- Kagome respondeu - Posso sentir duas pessoas... _Espere aí!_ - Sangô ouviu passos se aproximando e sorriu - Uma delas é... - A porta se abriu e Kagome saiu, empurrando Sangô contra a parede e correndo na direção da sala -. **_É um Yokai_**!

- Espere, K-chan... - Sangô se recuperou do susto e a seguiu - Ele não é... - Sangô parou de falar quando chegou à sala, e viu Kagome apontando a flecha para as duas pessoas sentadas no sofá.

- Será que não aprendeu, Yokais são traiçoeiros...- Kagome se concentrou, procurando pela energia conhecida e apontando para um deles - Não vou me deixar enganar de novo!

- Vocês não disseram que ela estava cega? - InuYasha falou irritado por estar sob a mira de uma flecha. Pior ainda, sob a mira de uma Miko que diziam estar cega, e pelo visto, fora de controle.

- Meus poderes não desapareceram, yokai... - Kagome falou, preparando-se para atirar. '_Será que ele está mesmo ali?'_ foi o pensamente que cruzou sua mente, enquanto o suor frio cobria sua testa. - Não preciso dos meus olhos para saber onde um Yokai nojento como você está!

- Não, _Kagome-sama!_

- K-chan! Pare! - Miroku e Sangô disseram em uníssono, no mesmo momento que Kagome soltou a flecha e sorriu. O casal ficou paralisado, ofuscados pelo brilho que a flecha produziu.

- Você não vai enganar mais ninguém, Yokai!

- Sua bruxa arrogante e pretensiosa...- Kagome se assustou ao ouvir a voz dele atrás de si e tentou se afastar, sendo impedida por um braço forte circulando sua cintura e a puxando contra um corpo masculino. Por um minuto, sentiu seu corpo congelar e o coração disparar no peito enquanto o rubor cobria suas bochechas. - Não achou que podia acabar comigo tão fácil, achou? – Aquelas palavras finalmente a despertaram, e ela começou a se debater, tentando inutilmente se soltar dos braços que a seguravam cada vez com mais força.

- Como você...? – Ela perguntou, desistindo de tentar se soltar.

- InuYasha, não a machuque! - Miroku falou se aproximando.

- Feh! - InuYasha arrancou o arco das mãos de Kagome e a empurrou - Você não é tão boa quanto diz, se pensa que sou um yokai! - Sangô a segurou antes que caísse, e Kagome se virou para onde achava que ele estava.

- Mas, eu...

- Sou um hanyou ,sua humana estúpida! - InuYasha quebrou o arco, jogando-o aos pés da garota - Esses dois me convenceram a vir aqui, dizendo que você precisava de proteção...

- Não preciso de ajuda! - Ela quase gritou, repetindo a resposta que sempre pronunciava a qualquer menção de ajuda. Tentou avançar sobre ele, mas dois pares de mãos seguraram seus brçaos. - Muito menos da sua, seu grande...

- Pelo que acabei de ver, eles estão certos! - InuYasha continuou, ignorando a pequena explosão, e cruzou os braços.

- Ora seu...- Kagome chutou Miroku, e libertou o braço de Sangô, avançando para o local em que ele estivera parado até poucos segundos atrás. – Onde você foi, covarde? – Fechou as mãos em punho, ouvindo o riso zombeteiro soar as suas costas.

- Acalme-se K-chan... – Sangô começou calmamente, pousando a mão no ombro da prima -Você sabe que ele tem razão.

- Nãoi Eu não... – Kagome, afastou-se do toque da prima, sentindo a voz falhar enquanto a verdade caia sobre seus ombros - Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu... – Murmurou, sentindo os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que tentava conter. Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, e desabou para o chão – Eu posso me cuidar sozinha. –Conseguiu completar antes de esconder o rosto nas mãos.

- Se vai começar a chorar, só porque está como orgulho ferido... - InuYasha se aproximou, ajoelhando–se a sua frente, forçando-a a baixar as mãos e limpando algumas lagrimas que ela não conseguira impedir de deixar seus olhos – Diga agora e partirei - Kagome levantou a cabeça, inutilmente já que não podia ver seu rosto.

- Eu não quero—

- Todo mundo precisa de ajuda às vezes, por que acha que é melhor? - InuYasha falou irritado, odiava ver mulheres chorando.

- Eu sempre fiz tudo sozinha. Nunca precisei de ajuda. Nunca—

- É temporário, K-chan... - Sangô se ajoelhou ao lado dela, colocando uma mão em seu ombro novamente.

- Não sou idiota. Já faz um mês e continuo... - Kagome enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo - Não tenho ilusão sobre voltar a enxergar.

- Kagome-sama... - Miroku parou sem saber o que dizer, era triste vê-la tão desanimada, mas não sabia o que dizer para poder fazê-la se sentir melhor.

InuYasha suspirou, pegando a mão de Kagome.

- Não vou dizer a você que voltará a enxergar, por que isso seria uma mentira - Ela apertou sua mão e levantou – Não vou insultar sua inteligência com uma mentira tão obvia.

- Não preciso de guarda-costas! - Kagome falou soltando a mão dele e tentando se afastar, apenas para que ele segurasse seu braço, e fosse obrigada a virar-se para ele novamente.

- Eu não terminei, garota.

- Não me importo, só quero voltar para o meu quarto e—

- Quer se esconder? Voltar a sentir pena de si mesma ao invés de fazer alguma coisa útil?

- Ter um Hanyo idiota me seguindo não será útil! – Ela teimou, olhando furiosa para a frente – Não preciso de guarda-costas!

- Certo, vamos fazer de uma forma que você aceite melhor - InuYasha suspirou, permitindo a si mesmo fitar os olhos azuis da garota. Tanta raiva e tristeza, era quase impossível acreditar que ela não podia vê-lo – Não acredito que você precise de um pajem, apenas de ajuda para se adaptar a nova condição – '_Alguém que lhe devolva um pouco de confiança em si mesma'_

- E você acha que será capaz disso?

- Treinar uma garota orgulhosa? – Ele sorriu convencido – Claro que sim.

- Um orgulhoso sabe reconhecer o outro.

- Posso ensiná-la a se defender melhor. – Ele continuou, ignorando a pequena provocação – Ensiná-la a se concentrar melhor para que não cometa erros como o de agora a pouco.

- Eu estou cega, não posso acertar o alvo se não consigo vê-lo.

- Não, você errou porque estava tentando ver, quando deveria tentar sentir. – Ele colocou a flecha nas mãos delicadas, forçando-a a fechar os dedos a seu redor – Teria acertado se tivesse confiado em seus poderes.

Meus poderes não me ajudaram quando precisei deles.

- Pare de pensar com a cabeça e comece a sentir, da próxima vez conseguirá acertar o alvo.

- Eu—

- Você me tinha na sua mira, mas parou para pensar. Desconfiou de seus instintos. – InuYasha soltou a mão delicada – Se não tiver confiança em seus poderes, em si mesma, vai continuar errando.

- Eu... - Ela começou a negar novamente, mas parou, baixando a cabeça - Você esta certo. Eu sabia que você estava ali, mas...

- Você cometeu um erro no passado, não quer dizer que o mesmo vá acontecer sempre. - Ele falou, começando a se afastar - Só poderei ajudá-la se você se permitir ser ajudada. – completou antes de sair para o exterior da casa.

- Ele foi embora? - Kagome perguntou.

- Não – Sangô respondeu - Acho que só quer dar a você um tempo para decidir.

- Entendo. Ele vai almoçar conosco?

- Você quer que ele almoce com a gente? - Miroku perguntou, sorrindo.

- Eu...Sim... Acho que sim. - Kagome baixou a cabeça - Afinal, eu quase o acertei quando só queria me ajudar.

- Falarei com ele. - Miroku falou seguindo o mesmo caminho que o amigo tomara.

- Vai aceitar nossa ajuda, K-chan? - Sangô falou quando ficaram sozinhas.

- Ainda não sei... - Kagome levantou a cabeça - Acha que fará alguma diferença? Ele mesmo disse que isso não vai me fará voltar ao normal.

- Não. - Sangô falou, colocando a mão no ombro da prima. - InuYasha não é capaz de fazê-la recuperar a visão, mas você não pode continuar se escondendo para sempre.

- Então... - Kagome respirou fundo - Talvez eu deva tentar. – '_É tão difícil admitir que preciso de ajuda._' Pensou desanimada '_Mas não posso mais negar que preciso de ajuda se quiser me defender.'_

- Sim, K-chan... - Sangô sorriu - Você só vai saber se tentar.


End file.
